


Begin Again

by mangafoxy



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I wanted to post something before my feelings get hurt, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangafoxy/pseuds/mangafoxy
Summary: Bucky's Wakandan Welcoming Committee





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any egregious grammatical/spelling errors!

When they defrosted him he looked terrified. 

She’d never seen anyone look so scared, with her as the cause no less. The guards could subdue him if necessary, but violence would only poison his nascent journey to recovery.

Which is why instead of stepping back like her colleagues, she stepped forward. 

A warrior’s life wasn’t her path, but being a healer demanded just as much courage. Caring for people in their hour of need for a living could crush those weak of spirit. 

“Good morning, Sergeant Barnes. Did you sleep well?” She asked.

He was still suspicious, she could tell, but her concern and non-threatening demeanor helped in placating him. He remained on alert but was no longer afraid.

“My name is Amina Okorie. I am a doctor here in Wakanda, my team and I just want to help.”

He just stared at her. 

“Hydra has violated you in unforgivable ways. We want to help get you back to yourself, so you don’t have to live in fear of a book you can hardly remember. Will you let us?” She asked, kneeling so she could look him in the eye. 

He looked at her for a long time, trying to discern if she if she was telling the truth.

“Okay. What do I do first?” He rasped back.

She pretended to think for a moment.

“When was the last time you had a hot meal?” she asked speculatively.

“I honestly can’t remember.”

“Then that seems like a good place to start.”  
  

~~~ 

Her mother once told her that watching how a man ate told you everything you need to know about the man.

It was an old wives tale she never believed in until now, because watching this man eat was extremely telling. 

First off he wouldn’t even touch the food until she’d tasted it first. Showing him how mugoyo was eaten and that it was safe to partake.

After that he ate like a man who hadn’t even seen food years, which might actually be the case… that poor man.

Despite that he still managed to eat properly. Using the first two fingers and thumb of his right hand to pick up the food and place it in his mouth. The combination of desperate hunger and table manners was fascinating to watch but it also made her heart hurt.

“I’m sure the food is not what you’re used to- ” 

“It’s good,” He said quietly.

He wasn’t looking at her, instead his gaze was set on his hands, blank unlike she’d ever seen before. 

“This is just the first of many good things, Mr. Barnes. Give us time,” she replied, taking a green bean off the communal plate. “Give me time.”

He didn’t say anything, back but as he continued his meal his desperation wasn’t quite as pronounced. 

It wasn't much, but it was a start.


End file.
